Backpacks are commonly worn by schoolchildren and used for carrying books, papers, lunch containers, and the like. In many classrooms, particularly in classrooms for elementary-age schoolchildren in cold weather climates, children may arrive at school or at home wearing outerwear (such as gloves or mittens, boots, jackets, hats, snow pants and/or the like) that have become wet and/or muddy, such that it is appropriate to store the soiled or wet articles of outerwear clothing in a manner that they can dry out prior to reuse. However, schoolchildren, and particularly younger schoolchildren, are prone to misplacing articles of outerwear. One child's clothing can readily become mixed up or buried in other children's clothing, particularly when many children are removing and storing their outerwear in a single location, such as in elementary school classrooms or coat rooms for drying during class.